New life
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: Shina Plunkett lives with her uncle in Los Angeles. Their lives are relatively normal until Shredder manages to escape from prison and the whole world is in danger. Shina's uncle makes contact with an old friend and they move to New York to prevent the worst. One thing is clear, that the life of Shina is soon turned upside down. (Raphael Shina) Version 2016
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! Hope you like my story. Of course I would be happy about reviews!

But let's start ...

The Tmnt are the same as in the movie of the year 2016. But there are exceptions namely April and Casey. In my version they are, like Shina, 16 years old and still go to high school.

Information about the character:

First name: Shina

Last name: Plunkett

Gender Female

Birthday: 30.04. 2000

Age: 16

Size: 1.71 m

Eye color: dark green

Hair Color / Length / Hairstyle: Black, hip-length, slightly curly

Skin color: slightly browned

Character traits: spontaneous, moody, impulsive, adventurous, creative, ambitious, spirited, cheeky

Strengths: speed, strength, agility, spontaneity

Weaknesses: lack of inner peace

Hobbies: boxing, martial arts, dealing with the sais, skateboarding, surfing

Favorite food / drink: pizza and burger, raspberry juice

Music taste: Modern music, techno music, hip hop, rock

Occupation, or student: student

Family members: Uncle Iroh

First name: Iroh

Last name: Plunkett

Gender Male

Birthday: 06.09. 1971

Age: 45

Size: 1.89 m

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair Color / Length / Hairstyle: Black, shoulder length, tied

Skin color: slightly browned

Characteristics: friendly, spontaneous, creative, ambitious

Hobbies: meditating, drawing, traveling

Favorite food / drink: sushi, tea

Music taste: classical music

Occupation, or student: former agent, writer

Family members: Shina

Los Angeles (Shina's Pov)

My eyes swept over the city of Los Angeles. With a deep sigh I leaned against the grounds and looked at the city of my childhood. I grew up here. Here I experienced adventures. Here I met my best friends. And now I have to leave everything behind ...

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes. When will we have completed this mission? In a year? Two years? No way…..

It is really hard ... ..

"Is everything okay Shina?" Abruptly I was torn from my thoughts. Behind me was Jenny, my best friend. She nervously toyed with her braid and stood there rooted to the spot. "Yes, why?" I asked in a neutral tone.

"Well ...", she began, stepping nervously from one leg to the other. "You had a lot of mood changes in the morning when I came to visit you." "I did not!" I snapped. "Well somehow already ... First you were Miss Sunshine, then suddenly angry and then totally sad." "I'm sorry if I have a little emotional response to it, if I have to move!" I yelled at her. I've always struggled with my temper.

"I understand you," she said sympathetically and ran the back of my hand over my back. "I'm not a fluffy cat." I mumbled under my breath, but still had to smile.

"Diego is coming soon ... are you ready to go?" She asked me slowly. She's probably scared I would make her a scene.

,,Yes I think so."

The elevator ride down was relatively quiet. I looked around the skyscraper again.

"Hello ladies!" I heard my best buddy Diego scream. My head shot in his direction. He leaned against a red sports car with a cigarette in his mouth. "Sweet.", Jenny grinned, looking at the car.

"Probably hot!", Diego corrected and ran two fingers over the red paint. "Where's your old scrap wagon?" I asked with a grin, whereupon Jenny nudged me in the side.

"It was! We drove over 100 once. The car made a crash ... I thought it would fall apart! "

"Shina, Shina, Shina. A cheeky mouth as always. "Diego laughed and gestured us to get in the car. I quickly ran to the passenger seat and sat in it.

The smell of leather flew into my nose. Satisfied, I inhaled the smell. Diego started the car and drove off. The engine purred.

"How can you afford such a car?" Jenny pokes and leans forward.

"The car belongs to my uncle. We both have a deal: I clean his flat, go shopping and wash the car and I can borrow it a couple of times. "" Good deal, "I sighed contentedly, looking around the streets of Los Angeles." It gets even better. "I look questioningly into Diego's eyes. What does he mean?

Suddenly there was loud rock music and the roof of the car drove off, which means that we had a convertible.

"I thought we'd drive around the city for a few more laps, grab something to eat and drive you to the airport on 12 am." "Okay"

It felt good to drive around Los Angeles with an expensive car. We stopped in front of our favorite snack.

"The food is on me!" Diego announced and pulled his wallet out of his jeans. I nudged Jenny with a chuckle. "No sooner does he drive an expensive car than he gets generous." Jenny held her hand over her mouth, giggling.

,,What do you want? I'll take a bacon burger. "" I'll take the chicken toast and you Shina? "" I'll take the Los Angeles burger. "After getting our drinks and food, we drove to our secret spot by car. I quickly took off my shoes and opened the passenger door. With my bare feet I climbed onto the grass and walked to the edge of the cliff. A cool breeze blew through my hair and I relaxed my eyes.

When I opened it again, I saw the sea. Although I saw this view dozens of times, it felt particularly nice this time.

How will it be in New York City? How long will it take me to get used to the city?

Suddenly I felt behind me two arms, which held me and moved me briefly forward. I screamed in shock. Jerkily I turned around and looked at Diego.

"Dude, are you suffering any damage?" I yelled at him and kicked his ankle. "Ow!" He squealed, rubbing his ankle.

"It was just a joke." "Can you see me laughing?" "Stop!" Jenny intervened and stepped between us.

"Stop both." "Okay," we said in sync. Then I sat in the grass.

Jenny sat down next to me. Diego got the food and gave each of us his meal. It was quiet. Only the sound of the waves and the seagulls could be heard. The silence was not unpleasant. We enjoyed the quiet get-together, after all, no one knows when we have such moments together again.

Jenny broke the silence first. "What are you?" Confused, I put the bottle next to me. ,,What do you think?"

"Well, those mutants you're pulling to." "As far as Iroh has told me, they're four giant turtles and a rat."

"How did they become mutants and how is it that your uncle knows them?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Well ... by some slime. I do not know it myself. And because of the second question ... My uncle lived 20 years ago, more than 4 years in New York. In his first year he walked the streets of New York and suddenly heard a noise in the sewers. He was curious and wanted to see where the noise came from. That's why he got into the sewers. There he found a mutant rat and four baby turtles. My uncle always visited her for four years. He seems to have kept in contact with the rat over the years. "" Sounds like a movie, "Diego commented.

"I know." I sighed. "There must be people among us," I said sternly, staring at her.

,,Logical. In theory nobody would believe us anyway. ", Jenny laughed and I could not resist a grin.

"Can we get to know her? You do not see something like that every day? "Diego asked.

"Certainly, but not immediately. First, I need to get to know them and explain to my uncle why you know about their existence. "

Time passed too quickly and soon the time had come to say goodbye. Jenny stood with wet eyes in front of me and gave me a long and warm hug. "Call as often as possible." "I do." Diego hugged me next. With a heavy heart, I went to the airport, which was full of people. Fortunately, Uncle Iroh took my luggage with me. I stood in line and waited for me to come.

After about 40 minutes, I came to it. This was followed by a short check. After all was done, I finally got on the plane.

My seat was next to a window. I dropped into the seat and pulled out my MP3 player. More and more people got on the plane, but I did not pay much attention to them until suddenly an extremely strong woman's perfume shot me in the nose. Immediately, I pulled out my headphones and looked at the seat next to me. There was a woman in her mid-twenties who looked pretty arrogant. She turned her head to me and looked at me. After that she let out a "Tsk" tone and continued in her Tussen newspaper. What does who she is? Just because she wears high heels and a ton of make up. Stupid goat.

A few minutes later you heard the safety instructions through the speakers, so I strapped on. Shortly afterwards the plane took off. Bye Los Angeles ...

I fell asleep during the flight. When I woke up, the plane had already landed and the passengers fetched their bags. I stretched again and then I got up too. The New York airport was even bigger than the one in Los Angeles.

I pushed through the crowds to the exit. In front of the airport, I took a deep breath of New York air. I already missed Los Angeles.

I went to a taxi and got in. Immediately I smelled the strong smell of sweat. The Turkish taxi driver spoke to me, but I could not understand him. "What?" I asked. "Where to?" He asked me slowly. My right hand went to my sports jacket, which I have tied around my waist. After I finally found the small piece of paper, I handed it to the man and he drove off.

Not five minutes later we were already stuck in traffic. Annoyed, I looked at my watch. It was just after seven o'clock.

The traffic jam lasted twenty minutes. In front of me I discovered a small booklet. It was one of New York. I flipped through the pages. The most popular New York buildings and festivals were listed, plus a little insight into the story.

I put the booklet back and left the window down. We drove at walking pace and exactly past the Empire State Building.

Although I was intrigued, I could not stop thinking about Los Angeles and what my friends are doing right now. Are you celebrating xxx in the club? Are you on the beach?

"We're here," the man said in a deep voice. I handed him his money and got out of the taxi. The streets were full of people, so I went down an alley and turned on my phone.

After that I wrote Uncle Iroh that I am there and my friends.

Only three minutes later came a message from my uncle that I should go into the alley opposite the Chinese restaurant, which I did.

Behind me, I heard footsteps. It was my uncle. "Shina.", He called joyfully and took me in the arm. "Hello Uncle." "Let's go. They are already waiting for you. "Uncle Iroh pulled me into the alley and stopped suddenly. "Is what?", I asked perplexed, why he stopped suddenly.

Without a word, he stooped and pushed the manhole cover to one side. "No!" I yelled and stamped my foot on the floor.

"We have to darling." Before I could say anything he climbed down the ladder. "Close the manhole cover behind you," I heard him call from below. Slowly I approached the ladder and began to descend into the sewers. When I reached the bottom step, I looked around. The only light sources were the small cracks that were next to the road. I also heard rats running around. "Stay close behind me. You can easily get lost in this tunnel system. "Silently, I followed Iroh. We went further and further into the tunnels and at some point there were no connections to the surfaces anymore. Instead, a few lights had been placed on the ceiling.

It surprised me very much that it did not stink in the sewers.

At some point the walk was over. It led down three stone steps. Uncle Iroh pulled me down the steps. As we stood on a flat stone floor, Iroh stepped forward. "We're here!" He shouted loudly. The sound of his voice echoed slightly. I looked around. Then I lit up a light that came out of the darkness and what looked like it was shining behind a kind of curtain. A second later, the curtain was pulled aside, revealing a human-sized rat. He wore an old robe that looked Japanese or Chinese and he was a little shorter than me. Probably because of the slightly bent posture. For this he had long nails and a wooden stick on which he easily crashed.

"You must be Shina?", The rat asked me kindly and bowed slightly in front of me. "Yes, Umm .." "Call me Splinter.", He said and smiled at me. ,,OK. I'm glad to meet you, "I said politely, bowing slightly.

Splinter turned to my uncle. "You have a very nice niece. You can be proud of it. "Neckisch pushed my uncle in the side. "Did you hear?" Iroh grinned and asked Splinter, "Where are the boys?" "They're in the living room waiting for you. Follow me. "He led us to the entrance. The curtain was heavier than he looked. Again I looked around and discovered many different things. Skateboards, dumbbells, skipping ropes, pizza boxes, etc. In the middle of the room was a large couch and two large armchairs. When they noticed us, they immediately got up.

My eyes widened slightly. There were four turtles with different masks.

All three were over two meters tall. The exception was the one with the orange mask. He was not as tall as his brothers, but still very tall compared to us. He wore sunglasses and chains.

The one in the purple mask wore glasses and was the largest in the group. The one with the blue mask, as far as my uncle had told me, was the leader.

Far right was the most muscular of the four brothers. I could see Chinese characters in his arms. What do they mean?

He also had a toothpick between his teeth.

Somehow he looked like a sexy bad boy. Wait a moment! What am I thinking?

"Shina, these are my sons. Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael. "Everyone bowed slightly, except Michelangelo.

He rushed toward me and hugged me. "I'm so happy to meet you Dudette. Just call me Mickey! The others you can also call by their nicknames and Doni, Leo and Raph. "" Mickey! "Groaned his brothers annoyed in a chorus. He let go of me and beamed at me with big blue eyes.

"I'll show you your room!" Mickey announced, putting his arm around me and leading me down a corridor. "Everyone has their own sweet room. This is your room. It's across from Raphael's room. "Mickey pushed the door down Knob and beamed at me.

I entered the room and looked around. There was a simple bed, a bedside table and a closet. In one corner of the room were the boxes of my personal belongings.

"You should come to the living room." Startled, I turned around. Leo stood in the doorway. "We're on our way," I said, following him. Doni and Raph were already sitting at the table in the kitchen.

I sat between Raph and Mickey.

"Where is Uncle Iroh and Splinter?" "They meditate every evening for a few hours. They want to relax and sharpen their minds, "Doni told me.

,,Aha. And we eat now, right? "I asked, looking at the three pizza boxes that lay on the dining table.

"No, imagine! What did you think? That we are staring at her? "Raphael asked in a surly tone.

My attention was focused on him. "Raphael ...", his brother admonished him, but I can speak for myself. "There are so many empty pizza boxes in your shack, how should I know that these are not just for decoration? Huh? If you would spend more time throwing away the empty boxes than giving stupid and sarcastic answers, I would not have got the idea. "

All four stared at me, especially Raphael. From one second to the next, Doni and Mickey began to laugh loudly. Leo tried to resist, but failed.

When everyone was back in control, Mickey opened the pizza boxes.

There was salami, ham and a meat lover's pizza. Raphael and I were the only ones who preferred the pizza with lots of meat. While Leo, Doni and Mickey told me a lot about them, Raphael stared annoyed at the tabletop.

"Can we ask you questions?" Doni asked me politely.

"Logical." "I start! Do you have a boyfriend? "" No, I do not have Mickey. "" Oh really? "Mickey said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Leo came next. "Have you ever done martial arts or learned how to use a weapon?" "Yes. I can kickboxing, karate and ninjutsu. My weapon is the Sai. "That caught Raph's attention," Wow impressive, "Donatello said, smiling slightly.

After about two hours everyone went to his room. When I entered my room I went first to the boxes. In the top were two picture frames, which I put both on my dessert.

When I did that, I took off my shirt, shoes and jeans. I fished my black sweatpants out of the boxes and went to bed. Before I dimmed the light, I looked at the two pictures. On one were my two parents to see, who smiled contentedly into the camera. On the other, I was on the beach with Diego, Jenny, Rebecca, Cleo, Hunter and Tim and we laughed at the camera ...

I miss my home, my friends and my old life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breakfast!" Mickey shouted and tore open my room door. "Get up Sweety! I made you something special. "He winked at me briefly with his big blue eyes and closed the door.

Annoyed, I pulled the blanket over my head. How can someone be so happy in the morning?

The room was still very dark, so I blindly fumbled for my cell phone, which was on the dessert.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning."

Tired, I snuggled into the blanket and tried to sleep a little more.

There was a loud crash. Startled, I hopped out of bed and held my hand against my chest to feel my accelerated heartbeat. "Damn Mickey! Listen to you dub! ", I heard Raphael shouting angrily. He probably has quite a temper.

"Calm down Raphi and help us clean up the pieces." That must be Leo's voice. ,,What! He always has to spread havoc, so he should clean up this garbage himself. "" Oh God Raphi! Do not always be so- "

"Stop it! Discussing brings nothing. If Raphael does not want to help, then leave him. "Donatello intervened.

Actually I wanted to sleep, but thanks to the noise I was now wide awake. I went to my boxes and rummaged for my clothes. I discovered my comfortable, black sweatpants and a dark red T-shirt. After getting dressed, I put on a subtle make-up and put my hair in a chaotic bun.

When I entered the kitchen, the pieces were tidied and everyone was sitting at the table. "Morning." I said in the circle and sat between my uncle and Splinter. "That's for you!" I heard Mickey say cheerfully.

He presented me with a large plate in front of me. On the plate were pancakes in heart shape, a few strawberries, whipped cream and strawberry sauce.

"Wow, that smells really good," I said, smiling at Mickey.

"Everything for you honey."

I took my cutlery and tasted the very sweet breakfast. It was delicious.

"Are you planning something today?" Splinter asked me, taking a sip of his tea.

"I do not know ... Anyway, I'll go shopping for a few things and explore the city for a while."

"Casey and April are coming soon. They could show you the city. "" That would be great. Iroh has already told me about them. "

After breakfast, Doni disappeared into his lab, Splinter and Iroh went meditating, Leo read a book, and Raph trained a bit with his sais.

I stayed in the kitchen and helped Mickey clean up.

"Do you want the same thing for breakfast tomorrow?" Mickey asked me.

"That would be delicious, but every day I can not start with so much sugar." "I thought women like it sweet?" "Yeah, but variety is the spice of life." "What's your liking ? "Mickey asked.

"For breakfast, I like coffee, yogurt, rolls with jam and eggs." "And for lunch?"

"Well ... pizza, burgers, spaghetti, lettuce, toast, Chinese, Indian, ... The list is very long." "I remember honey."

After a good 10 minutes we were ready. I went to my room to prepare myself. It took me a while, but eventually I found my things for the bathroom.

I opened the door and found Raph, who was about to disappear into his room. "Hey Raph! Where is the bathroom again? "At first he looked at me in surprise, but then he showed me the way.

The bathroom was pretty big. There was a large mirror, four sinks and a shower with a shower curtain. I also noticed how messy the bathroom was.

"Do you need anything else?" Raphael asked me. ,,No, it's okay."

Without saying a word, Raphael left.

I closed the door, opened my hair, undressed and wrapped my towel around my body.

After brushing my teeth, I quickly put on my makeup and fished my new shampoo out of my bag.

Then I placed myself under the shower head, hung up the towel and pulled the curtain closed.

The hot water flowed over my skin. Enjoyed, I lubricated my shower gel with coconut scent on my skin.

"Ahhh." I groaned with relish. The feeling of a nice, relaxed shower is fantastic.

Twenty minutes later, I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body again.

I left my bag with the things for the bathroom under the sink.

I ran to my room as fast as possible. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. When I turned back, I accidentally ran into Raph. Angry, he turned around, but his anger faded as he saw me.

He stared at me with wide eyes and blushed slightly.

"Umm .. I ... well ... yes me .. well ..", he stuttered and blushed harder. Somehow that was cute. Giggling, I walked past him and swung provocatively with my hip.

In the room I leaned against the cold door and got a little red. What is wrong with me?

Why am I behaving like this? Confused, I went to my boxes and searched for my clothes. My phone vibrated at once.

I looked at my screen and saw Diego's number.

Shina: Hello

Diego: Hey. And how are you?

Shina: Relatively good so far.

Diego: That makes me happy. Are you in a nice apartment?

Shina: Well ... I'll explain it to you when you come to New York.

Diego: Okay .. I'd rather not ask for more. Do you have time to talk on the phone?

Shina: Sorry but no. I have to dress. We're going to explore the city soon.

Diego: Okay. Get dressed for a moment. It's supposed to be pretty hot today.

Shina: I do. Bye!

Diego: Bye

I threw the phone on the bed and put on my black hot pants, a green tank top and green flip flops. I hoped they would come soon, as it was a bit chilly in the sewers.

I was looking for the turtles, Splinter and Iroh, but I could not find them.

In the dojo, I finally found her. With the right hand, I pulled the curtain of beads to the side, which caught everyone's attention.

Mickey whistled at me, Leo blushed, Doni nervously rubbed his hands together and Raphael stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you want to walk around New York like that?" Iroh asked, looking at me from head to toe.

"Do I look so bad?" I asked teasingly and made a modeling pose.

"Oh god no!" Mickey shouted, earning himself a head-butt from Raph.

"Do not forget .. New York City is more dangerous than Los Angeles and you're not exactly inconspicuous with this outfit." Iroh explained, ignoring my previous comment.

"I can take care of myself," I explained, folding my arms over my chest.

"We're here!" I heard a male voice scream. I turned and saw a boy my age who looked like a typical hockey player. Bruises, gullets and ruffled hair.

Behind him stood a girl with orange hair, tied together in a pony.

"Wow.", Casey said and clapped. "I knew that there are lots of angels in Los Angeles, but I did not expect to get such a sexy angel. You could become a model for Victoria Secret. "

"Aha." Annoyed, I rolled my eyes. I am not a girl who faints with such compliments.

"Hi, I'm April.", The girl answered a bit unsettled.

,,Hi! I am Shina. Nice to meet you. "I gave her a friendly smile and she smiled back.

"Can we go?" "Sure."

With a wave of my hand I said goodbye to everyone, grabbed April and pulled her with me to the exit.

Casey followed.

When we were in the tunnel, I let go of April. ,, Sorry. I just wanted to wake up quickly before anyone could say anything. "" No problem. "

"Where are you going?" Casey asked me. ,,No idea. I have never been to New York. Maybe we could go to a mall and eat ice cream afterwards. "

,,Good idea. I'm in! "" Me too ... that ass I would follow everywhere. "" Oh God! You think you're a bachelor, right? "

April tried to suppress a laugh, but failed. Casey just looked at me shocked. After recovering from his mild shock, he stroked his hair out of his face.

"So you're doing 'Miss Hard To Have'" "Keep dreaming," I said, following April.

The tunnel system was very confusing. April suddenly stopped, climbed the ladder, pulled the manhole cover aside, and indicated that the air was clean.

We were good for 5 hours shopping. "Can we go to a cafe please? My feet are killing me! "Casey wailed, looking at all our bags. "I have everything." April said, looking at me. Actually, I wanted to go to a few shops, but I got hungry and got tired.

,,Let's go."

As we stood at the exit of the mall, I took a deep breath.

"Where should we go?" "I know a cool pizza shop. You could also order pizza for the others there. "Casey suggested. Although he keeps trying to turn me on, he can be normal too.

,,Good idea."

We drank a cool lemonade and talked a lot about our hobbies and our origins. I also ordered 5 pizzas to take away.

Casey gave me the manhole cover so I could climb down. "Where do I have to go?" I asked. "Go straight and then turn right into the tunnel. Call if there is anything. "" Okay, see you! "" Shush Shina "" Cheers! "

It's unbelievable, but I managed to find the hiding place. "Hey ShiShi! Glad you're back! ... Wait a minute ... that's pizza! "" Yes. Hope it tastes. ",, Pizza is always delicious! Thanks honey."

Mickey picked up all the pizza boxes and ran to the kitchen.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you." Startled, I turned around and saw Iroh. "You have to trust me more." "I know. I know. I'm just scared to lose you too. "" Hey, "I said, hugging Uncle Iroh. ,,You will never lose me…"

The next day

"Morning Shina!" I heard my uncle say aloud as he pushed open my bedroom door. "We have the last vacation day! You do not want to waste this day by spending all day in bed. "

Annoyed, I turned from my uncle Weck and pulled the blanket over my head. "A full day in bed ... sounds like a dream," I murmured, pulling the blanket closer to my body.

"Okay ... then go the hard way." Iroh grabbed the blanket and pulled her to the floor. Frightened by the sudden cold, I curled up like a slug.

"What's that?" "Get dressed with Shina. In 30 minutes we have breakfast together and then the training begins. I got some games and movies for the afternoon ... Before you ask, yes you have to stay here. "

,,Oh God! I just want an easy day. Only one!"

"Listen to Shina. I know that the move is still hard for you, but I want you to face New York openly. You're in the stunning city of New York! "

"Los Angeles is awesome too", I countered and sat next to my uncle. "Shina ..." "Okay, I got it! No more sermons. "

"Glad we cleared that up. Hop Hop! "Iroh disappeared from my room and closed the door behind him.

I dropped to my bed and closed my eyes. "Do not fall asleep again!", My uncle shouted loudly.

"How does he always know that ?!"

In front of my wardrobe, I searched for my black, cozy sweatpants and the neon green top. After getting dressed, I went to the bathroom.

,,Oh God! I look like I got electrocuted! "I growled, driving my disheveled hair. With the right hand, I reached for my black brush and tried to make my hair look "normal" again.

Afterwards, I brushed my teeth and put on make-up.

"I look hot," I thought to myself and winked at my reflection. ,,Oh no! I will be like Jenny. "

"I urgently need turtles!" Mickey shouted and knocked loudly on the door.

"How urgent?" I asked teasingly and leaned against the door. ,,Very urgent! Honey, please. "I quickly unlocked the door.

"You may enter!" "Thank God!"

The table was already set in the kitchen, but there was no one except Raphael. "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow" "Where are the others?" "Leonardo wants to finish reading his book quickly and Donatello is doing something in his lab, but they'll come soon." "Okay." I sat next to it Raph.

"I'll get something to have for breakfast." Just when I wanted to get up, I felt Raph's big hand on my right shoulder.

"Mickey wants to give it to us. Just do it, otherwise you'll have to watch his pouty lips for days. "

"Then we wait." I chuckled and looked in Raphael's golden eyes.

He still had his hand on my bare shoulder. I always thought the reptile skin was cold and flaky, like a snake, but Raphael's skin was warm and rough. Very pleasant.

I noticed how Raphael began to stroke my skin with his fingers. Immediately I got goose bumps and could not help smiling.

"Shina ich-" "There's breakfast!", Mickey lolled happily and hopped into the kitchen, Raph immediately took his hand off my shoulder and looked furiously at the opposite wall.

"What is Mickey?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"For you, Splinter, Iroh and my brothers, there are toast and eggs. But my sunshine will get a cereal. "" Glad me. "

"Morning!" Suddenly called Doni, who entered the kitchen. He sat down next to me, on the empty chair.

Next came Leonardo, Splinter and Iroh.

"Nice you all here!", Mickey cheered and gave everyone a plate of scrambled eggs. I got a small bowl of yogurt, strawberries, apple pieces and raspberries.

The breakfast was delicious as always. During the meal we talked a lot and laughed a lot. Somehow it felt weird.

In Los Angeles, I either ate alone on our balcony in the morning, or I got a bite to the baker.

After breakfast we gathered in the dojo. "Are we fighting today? I'm looking forward to it. "Immediately I started to box in the air.

"No Shina. Today we train our inner strength, "said Splinter. "Inner force?" I echoed, confused. "Yes, we will meditate today."

Both me, and Raphael groaned annoyed. "Shina!" My uncle shouted as Splinter screamed "Raphael".

"Sit down," ordered Splinter, and we sat down in a circle.

Splinter, Iroh, Donatelo, and Leonardo quickly closed their eyes, sitting up, breathing in and out.

Raphael sighed again annoyed and then also closed his eyes. My gaze wandered to Mickey, who closed his eyes but tilted forward and backward.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"I notice nothing!" I wailed and opened my eyes again.

"You should not feel it immediately. It takes years to feel the effects. "" How long are we sitting here? "I joked and grinned at my uncle, who did not look particularly amused.

Mickey got out of balance and was now lying on his stomach and began to giggle uncontrollably. Even Raph could not resist a smile. "You have to be more patient," my uncle said. I have heard this phrase so many times in my life.

,,I try it."

Everyone closed their eyes.

Why are we doing this yoga thing now? It's more important to train with weapons! We certainly can not beat Shredder ...

I'm so bored! How do you please the monks!

My mind did not calm down.

"I'll get another bite to eat," I explained, standing up.

,,Now? Come on Shina! So bad is- "I did not hear the rest anymore.

In the kitchen, I smeared a jam bread and then lay down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was just the news.

"I'm here on the beach in Los Angeles!", Squeaked a blonde presenter, who obviously fell into a bucket of make-up.

"Today is the big party at the end of the summer, on the beach of Los Angeles! Thousands of people have been celebrating the end of summer 2016 since yesterday evening. Although the party is already in full swing, it gets even better in the evening as Lady Gaga, Angerfise, Brittney Spears and many more singers perform this year. Luckily for Los Angeles, the school does not start until the day after tomorrow. "

Oh great! In my home country is the biggest party of the year and I'm sitting here in front of the TV.

Angrily, I switched through the channels. Suddenly I discover a sequence of Two and a half man. I love this series.

After an hour, the others have finally finished the meditation lesson.

Luckily, nobody mentioned the fact that I just left. We spent the afternoon with card and board games.

In the evening I phoned April and she told me where we meet.

Tomorrow begins the first day in the new school.

Hope everything goes well.

The next day

I heard my alarm ring and fumbled blindly for the off button. I quickly checked my phone. "Oh god, it's already six o'clock." I had to hurry up because April is coming to pick me up at seven o'clock. Today is my first day of school. Oh God, I hate school!

With tired steps I stomped into the bathroom. The whole cave was silent. I was the only one who was awake.

In front of the bathroom, I opened the door and stopped as if frozen. Raphael just came out of the shower. I thought I was alone!

Raph stopped too and stared at me. He did not wear his red ribbon and did not have any protectors or anything like that. He wore only a big, white towel around his waist.

Actually, I wanted to look away, but for some reason I could not do it. Every muscle in Raph's body was toned. Somehow he reminded me of a bodybuilder.

"What is it ?!" Raphael blurted out and looked ashamed to the ground. Apparently he was very embarrassed about it. "I'm sorry ... I .. well ... I did not know how well trained you are." I stuttered and rubbed my hair in embarrassment. ,,Okay thanks. I'll go. "With that, Raphael walked quickly past me, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Great! That was superficial again ... Super Shina! Keep it up! "

After twenty minutes I was done and went back to my room. My look a lot on my bed, where a blouse, shoes and pants are long.

"My uncle does not seriously expect me to wear such a thing!" I asked myself and turned back to my closet.

At 6:40 I left my room and went into the living room. There was the whole team. "What's up?" "We want to wish you a nice first day of schooling," said Splinter, smiling at me.

"You can do it honey!" "Listen to your teachers." "I'll help you with your homework." "Take care of yourself."

Everyone talked confusedly. Suddenly my uncle came out of the meditation room and looked at me.

"No," "What no?" "Do you really want to start your first day of school?" "What do you mean?" "I bought you such a ladylike outfit." "Yes, but I want to do not embarrass. "" Why should you be embarrassed? "" Because the colorful blouse, the cane shoes, and the trousers, which spread far apart, were popular in the '80s, but not nowadays. "

"And that's modern?" My uncle asked, pointing to my outfit.

I wore tight jeans in the federal pattern, a cropped T-shirt in black, green sneakers and a gray chain.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh!"

"Hey guys!" I heard April's voice and turned to face her. "Hey April! You are too early, but no matter. Let's go. "Before anyone could say anything, I pulled April to the exit.

"So .. Today is the first day of school.", April began to break the silence.

"Oh god yes! Tell me something about the school. Teacher, student, etc .. "

"A lot of the teachers are okay, but there are also real kites in the school. The students are like any other school. There are the popular, athletes, normals, nerds, etc. "" And which ones do you belong to? "" I'm one of the nerds I think. "April said sheepishly. "Where have you been placed?" "Mhm ... difficult to say. I was a mixture of rebel, athlete, hip and loner. But often also team players. "

"Wow okay." "Yes."

We talked on the way to school about a variety of topics.

"Here we are!" April shouted, pointing to the big building. "Looks like my old school," I say, reminding myself of the time in Los Angeles.

April seemed to notice. ,,No fear. You'll probably get used to the new school immediately. "" I'm never scared. "

April and I went to the management to get our timetables.

After an eternity felt we could leave direction again. Our lockers were side by side, but otherwise we had completely different lessons.

"We'll see each other during the break. Good luck!"

In the first hour I had physics. I hate physics! The room number was 301. For that I have little sense of orientation, I found the room relatively quickly. Almost everyone was already there. In the first row sat the nerds, with their open books. Then came the guys with the football jackets and the charming smile. In tow, of course, the exaggerated Tussen.

Luckily there was a table left at the window. So I could always look out when I'm bored.

What are my roommates doing? Do you exercise or did you retire to bed?

My thoughts abruptly stopped when I heard a loud bang.

Two rows in front of me stood a girl with white hair, who looked annoyed on the ground. She's probably lost all the books.

Immediately I got up and helped her pick up her books.

,,Thanks, no problem"

"Oh God, look up! What a trample! ", One of the chicks squeaked.

The girl was about to say something, but before she could say anything, I had my cap open again.

"First, instead of giving us useless comments, you could also help. Second, if you can not help, then at least shut up. School is unbearable in the morning without your annoying squeaking voice. "

Next to me the athletes started to laugh. "Laugh at your own sayings." Without another word, I gestured to the girl to come with me.

"Thanks ... um .." "I'm Shina." "Oh okay. I am Claudia. You seem to make many friends on the first day. "My eyes wandered to the five Tussen, which looked at me again and again evil.

,,What! Do you think I and the five up front will not be friends? "I played exaggerated.

We both started laughing.

The hour passed relatively fast. I did not pay much attention to the teacher, but Claudia did. She is really cool.

The next subjects were biology, mathematics, French and chemistry.

Claudia had the same subjects, so we could get to know each other better.

At noon she showed me the cafeteria.

April was standing next to the vending machine with Casey. "Hey guys." "Hey Shina!", Both said unison.

"Hey Claudia," April added. "You know each other?" "Yes, but only from the see," said Casey.

"You Shina?" "Yes Casey?" "Are you looking for a table and I'm going to get some food?" "I'm glad I'll give you some money." "No need. I invite you. "

"Thanks." Smiling, Casey turned and walked over to the food offerings.

"Somebody has a worshiper," Claudia said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Not just one," April replied, pointing to some football players who checked me out very clearly. At the table by the way, the five Tussen of physics sat again and looked at me angrily.

"The school year will certainly be interesting."


End file.
